No Turning Back
by PT21
Summary: After watching Deeks get up close to Nicole Kensi is hurt more than she cares to admit. Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

No turning back

Aka Plan C (Follow on from Plan B)

By Caz21

Set: After the brilliant episode Plan B

Rated: I think it just might have to be an M ;-()

Disclaimer is in force, so let me be you brutes!

The universe slipped to slow motion as Kensi watched Deeks, her buddy, her partner, lean across the table and tenderly touch his lips to the woman that sat opposite him in the interrogation room; a woman that he clearly had a past with; a lovers past; The monumental shock that rippled throughout Kensi's body barely hid her surprise. She was acutely aware that Callan and Sam were watching her, and she struggled to maintain an air of nonchalance in front of them, but she failed, and she knew she'd failed, big time as she stood mesmerised by the drama unfolding in front of her.

And like waiting for a disaster happen, Kensi could little more than hold herself together whilst her heart, her hopes and her dreams shattered before her into a million and one miniscule pieces.

Marty Deeks had been in love. Her Deeks had been in love before and it had been with the woman that now sat before him and it was quite obvious that he still felt the same about her on some level. Why hadn't he told her before now? But then, why should he have done? She reasoned. She was just his partner. She was his friend, and she hadn't known, but Kensi had bet that even his mother hadn't known about Nicole. She had a hunch that nobody knew about her, except Deeks.

Kensi had to get him out of there, she simply had to. It had been his idea to go in as though he'd had his ass hauled in by the same cops that were holding her, but now Kensi was the one doing the hauling. She couldn't bear seeing Nicole kiss him again. Or worse still, see Deeks kiss her back. Couldn't bear witnessing the silent words that passed between them, words that Kensi herself longed to hear slip from his lips and his eyes as he whispered those same words to her one day.

Oh, God.

_Oh, God._

After pleading with him to tell Nicole the truth about his true self, Kensi could only watch and wait, until she couldn't watch and wait any longer so she slipped out of the building without saying goodbye to anyone. Her heart was breaking in two and all she wanted – needed - to do was go home to lick her wounded soul. How was she ever going to face Deeks tomorrow? How was she ever going to look him straight in the eye and be the friend that she was without giving her secret away?

Kensi was grateful that she'd made it home in one piece, barely. Switching the engine off finally set free the tears of regret that she'd stubbornly refused to let fall until she was safely home. But now she was there Kensi had no one to hide from; no one to witness her failure to keep her private life away from her professional one; no one to watch her step over that invisible line, the same line that kept her sane; level; just a friend.

A lonely friend.

That same loneliness wrapped itself around Kensi shoulders as she dropped her head back to the head rest and let the silent tears fall as the memory of Deeks' mouth reaching for Nicole's tore at her heart from within. She wanted so badly to taste Deeks' lips. Wanted him to pull her against his lean body, deepen the kiss, whisper words that would tell her that it was okay; that they were okay to be falling in love.

Love? Was what she was feeling for her partner love?

The silent but thunderous question halted Kensi's tears as suddenly as it took for her heart to restart its painful pumping. She stared out of her windscreen and seemingly asked her garage door the one thing that hadn't flickered through her mind before. Did she love Marty Deeks?

Yes.

Oh, God, _yes_.

A fresh wave of tears trickled down Kensi's cheeks and she brushed them away angrily. She couldn't love Marty Deeks. She would _NOT_ allow herself to love him. He was forbidden fruit. He was her partner, her friend, her punch bag, her...her...

Damn it!

Kensi kicked the door as she swung it open and stomped out of its cool interior. The heat of the relentless sun attacked her with full force and within seconds she could feel the beads of sweat trickle down between her shoulder blades. Slamming the door closed with more force than was necessary Kensi hurriedly dug around in her purse for her door key. All she wanted to do was get inside her own home and shut away the world so she could wallow in relative peace.

Kensi cursed as the unseen keys continued to evade her fingertips. So intent on searching every crevice in the suddenly too large purse Kensi didn't hear the soft steps of the man that walked up behind her.

"Kensi."

Kensi gasped as she spun on the spot, the purse falling to the tiled ground in an earth-shattering crash as all its contents spilled out onto the porch floor, including the elusive keys. But they were forgotten as Deeks and Kensi stood frozen in time.

A long, pregnant pause ensued until Deeks slowly bent and began to pick up the scattered purse belongings. Kensi could only stare at the top of his head in stunned silence. Why was he here? Why had he come?

Deeks slowly arose, the offending bunch of keys dangled in his fingers as he reached out to place them in her trembling hands. Her murmured 'thanks' was little more than a whisper as Kensi tried in vain to guess why he had come. The odd time he'd visited her home before he'd come bearing coffee and donuts. And a couple of times he'd brought beers and they'd watched a movie together, both howling with laughter at something or other, although it was usually at nothing. Their own quirky humour had usually been enough to set them off.

But as Deeks gently reached out his hand to cup her elbow laughter was the furthest thing from either of their minds. Gently pulling her out of the way, he took the keys from her hand and slipped them into the keyhole and pushed open the door.

He stood back and waited for Kensi to step inside, but she held herself still somehow knowing that once she stepped over the threshold the dynamics of their relationship would change, she was sure of it.

Her tongue felt thick in her mouth when she spoke quietly to the man waiting patiently beside her. "What are you doing here, Deeks? What do you want?"

Once more he took hold of her elbow and steered her through her own door and said quietly, meeting her eyes slowly, "I want to talk to you, Kens."

Once inside Kensi snatched her arm away from him. Anger bubbled from deep within and for the life of her she didn't know why she was so angry. Deeks would never willingly hurt her, and yet she felt as though he was ripping her heart out right before her very eyes. "You shouldn't be here, Deeks. You really should go." She hissed with a venom that even astounded her.

Deeks stood his ground but uncertainty clouded his handsome features for a moment. "Do you really mean that, Kens?" He took a hesitant step towards her. When she didn't move he took another, and another until he was near enough to reach out to tuck an errant wave of her luxuriously soft hair behind her ear.

She slapped away his hand. "Stop playing games with me, Deeks."

"Who's playing Kensi? I saw how upset you were when I came out of that room after talking to Nicole."

"That wasn't what I would call talking." She retorted with acid.

_Ahhhhh! _So that was what had got under her skin. "I was playing a role, Kensi. I was getting information, that's all." He reasoned quietly.

Deeks took another step forward and Kensi was forced to back up, but her step finally brought her up against the wall. A flicker of triumph flittered on Deeks' face as he took that final last step to slowly put himself against her trembling body, his hands settling low on her hips as he searched her eyes for what he sought.

He could see fear, and he could see questions. But he also spotted something else; desire. It was confirmed a heartbeat later when those same eyes dropped briefly to his mouth and he inwardly smiled as he spotted the tiny pink tip of her tongue roll along her lip. So the lady wasn't quite as adverse to him as he thought. But still, he needed to test her. He needed to know how far he could push without her pulling a gun out and aiming it at his balls.

Slowly, so very slowly, Deeks edged his face closer and lightly touched his mouth to hers, his hoarse whisper barely audible over the pounding of his heartbeat in his ears. "Say it, Kensi. Just say you don't want me and I'll go away. I promise."

Kensi closed her eyes for a moment and then met his gaze defiantly. Deeks considered kissing her harder just to prove that he was there for the long haul, but he had to be sure as he searched her face for a sign – any sign – that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. "Say it," he demanded, so close to her that he could feel her breath upon his lips and he in craved the taste of her tongue in response.

"All right, I do want you, Deeks. Happy now?"

Deeks released the breath that he hadn't realised he'd been holding and touched his mouth to hers again. "Yeah, I'm happy."

Kensi gently ran her longue along the seam of his lips just for a moment and then shook her head. One second she was there waiting for the kiss that she ached for, and the next she'd ducked and scooted out from under his arm and out of his reach. "And now I want you to keep your promise and leave me the hell alone."

Seconds later Deeks heard the slam of a bedroom door and with stunned shock realised that she was serious. Uncertainty racked his thoughts; did he stay, or did he go? He knew what he wanted to do but he had a hunch that now wasn't the time – or the place – to do anything radical. He'd been certain that she wouldn't have wanted him to go after her, but, damn it, he wanted to talk to her. He wanted to hold her in his arms and wipe away whatever was holding her heart captive. Deeks hadn't logically thought about himself being the reason, but then he hadn't been around too many women that loved him. He was a playboy of the worst kind, he admitted it, albeit sadly, but he liked women who knew the score; that he wasn't one for settling down. All he wanted was a good time without the hassle of hurting his heart.

But then he'd met Nicole and realised that you couldn't always get what you wanted. And he'd wanted her, so damn much. But he'd been undercover and he'd had to stay that way, until today. Today he'd finally let Nicole go. Well, she'd shoved him out of the door before he could blink when he'd told her he was a cop.

And because of Nicole he'd now hurt the only other woman that had gotten beneath his carefully erected force field. He wasn't sure when Kensi Blye had slipped beneath the radar, touching him even more deeply than Nicole ever had done, but she had and now he had to prove it to her, somehow.

But they were partners. Friends, so where did he go from here? He took a couple of steps towards Kensi's bedroom, but then thought better of it, reluctantly giving in to her silent demand."This isn't over, Kensi. We're not done yet," he called.

But for now he would go home. Maybe he'd give her a call later. Maybe he'd pop back with beer and burgers and beg forgiveness. And maybe he'd just stay the hell away from her and tell Hettie that he wanted to go back to just being a regular cop.

And maybe, just maybe, after a night of longing for him, Kensi just might change her mind and come after him instead.

Deeks snorted derisively as he let himself out of Kensi's home, closing the door quietly behind him as he went_. Like that'd ever happen_! He needed to come up with another plan, and fast, before he lost Kensi Blye for good.

Chapter two

Deeks stared at his reflection in the mirror and grimaced as he scrubbed his teeth. He broke his gaze away long enough to spit into the basin, gulp a mouthful of water from the faucet and resume his perusal of his haggard features as he squished the water around his mouth for a lot longer than necessary.

Eventually spitting out the mouthful and rinsing around the sink his attention turned once more to his dilemma as he leaned on the basin and continued to stare at his face, searching for an answer that he knew he would not see.

The hell of it all was Deeks didn't know what to do about Kensi Blye. He'd spent the entire night tossing and turning as he warred with his thoughts and his rampant, aching body. God, he didn't want to hurt her. Hurting her was the last thing he wanted to do, but he also knew that he couldn't let her go without at least seeing whether they could make a go of a relationship together. He was more than willing to take the leap, but he wasn't so sure about Kensi.

Hell, he didn't know what to do about Kensi, period! All he knew for certain was that he wanted her, badly, badly enough to consider making a career choice, and badly enough to face the wrath of Hettie when she eventually found out that they were more than partners. And badly enough to go after her, no matter what might or might not stand in their way.

Now all he had to do was convince Kensi.

Reluctantly he pushed himself away from the mirror and scrapped a weary hand across his face. He was tempted to ring in sick, but soon squashed that idea. That would seem like cowardice on his part, and he wasn't a coward. When it came to the matter of Kensi Blye he would happily put his own life up for grabs to keep her safe, no matter what the outcome of the talk that he was determined to have with her.

Marty Deeks became aware that he wasn't alone as soon as he stepped from his bathroom. The hair stood up on the back of his neck until he realised what it was that was different; perfume. He could smell perfume, and not just any old perfume. He could smell Kensi's perfume. It was a distinctive scent, one that had caused him numerous moments of embarrassment when it had wafted across him just when his mind had been on things that he shouldn't have been thinking about.

Well, hell, that was just about every time lately when she got within a fifty foot diameter of him.

But why now? Why when his head was utterly screwed up with longing and fear. He longed to have her reciprocate his feelings, and fearful that just maybe she really didn't want him after all. He was imagining things, he was sure of it. He'd spent such a crappy night thinking about Kensi that he was now imagining her in his home.

To find her in his kitchen leaning against the worktop with one of his bottles of iced water in her hands completely threw him for a loop. How did she get in? He wondered for just a second before remembering that she was a cop - a damned good cop. Locked doors were a cinch for a cop as good as she was.

He stood in his own kitchen doorway unsure what to say to her. He figured he'd just start with 'Hi' and go from there. A lot could be learned from a 'Hi' and he knew he was holding his breath as he waited for a response to the simple word.

He didn't get a 'Hi' but he did get her putting the bottle down so that she could walk over to him and slip her hands around his neck, and when Kensi settled her mouth upon his, for a long second, Deeks was too stunned to do anything more than gape.

But then as his brain become reattached to the rest of his body Deeks' arms slipped around her waist as he pulled her up against his body. He tilted his head, lifted one hand to cradle hers and finally, at last, responded to the kiss that she'd bestowed upon him.

For the longest of minutes the couple did little more than kiss. Deeks dared to sweep his tongue into her mouth and he felt rather than heard Kensi's moan at the intimacy the movement created. Her arms left his neck and she allowed her fingertips to trail down onto his chest. The chequered shirt that he wore was still unbuttoned and Kensi took full advantage of what freely lay under her searching fingers.

Unable to hold himself still any longer, Deeks tore his mouth away from hers and settled with searching the heavens for deliverance. "God, Kensi, whatever you do next, don't stop, please."

Kensi chuckled as she nipped at his throat, blazed a trail with her tongue around his sensitive ear before finally reaching a hand up into his shaggy hair and tugging on it until he lowered his head once more and assaulted his mouth again.

But Deeks couldn't hold her there for long before tearing his lips away from hers and he gasped with desire as she continued to rock his world. When he felt her hands tugging the belt on his jeans he finally realised that the woman before him with the tip of her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth as she concentrated on her task meant business.

Pulling her hands away from him before lifting her off her feet so that he could take her to a place a little more romantic than his kitchen doorway, Kensi chuckled as she laced her ankles around his waist and he spun around and headed towards his bedroom. There was no turning back for them now and as Deeks dropped Kensi onto the mattress falling into her outstretched arms less than a heartbeat later, neither took any notice of the insistent ringing telephone by their ears.

"Something's wrong. I just know it."

"Cool it, Sam. She might be on her way in already; probably stopped off for coffee and donuts."

"G, Kensi is _never_ this late, not without letting someone know. And besides, where the hell is Deeks? Man, that guy _is always_ late." Sam groused, the bad churning in his gut gaining momentum as he slammed the phone down just long enough to pick up and dial Kensi's mobile.

Callan hovered on the edge of Sam's desk as he waited to see if he got through to their fellow work mate. He got his answer when moments later Sam all but threw the phone back on its cradle.

"Damn, where the hell are they? I'm gonna ring her very long delectable neck when she finally gets here, and I think I'll just shoot Deeks and be done with him. Guy's a royal pain in the ass."

Callan watched his partner with barely concealed amusement. Did Sam know something he didn't? Callan knew there was something brewing between their fellow co-workers. They argued too much too much to be real enemies. Real enemies would have just had the inevitable fight that would have settled the scores, but Deeks and Kensi just kept picking at each other, all the time. He was beginning to wonder if they were actually getting off on it, like argumentative foreplay. It wouldn't surprise him. Nothing surprised Callan much these days.

Slapping the big guy on the shoulder Callan stood and made his way back to his own desk. "We'll give them 15 more minutes then we'll start worrying for real, okay?"

Sam slumped back in his seat, worry etching his features but grudgingly acknowledging his buddy's common sense. After all, they weren't that late. Half hour wasn't too much of a crime, especially when they had to hassle their way through down town rush hour traffic. But even so, Sam's stomach clenched with unease, and for the life of him, he didn't know why. He knew both Kensi and Deeks could take care of themselves, but, could they take care of each other when the chips were down?

Sure they could dodge bullets along with the best of them, but could they dodge around the obvious attraction that was bubbling between them? Heck, did they even want to? Sam had a hunch that in 15 minutes time he was going to get his answer because he had absolutely no doubt that wherever they were, they were together.

"God, Kens...stop!" The moan that left Deeks' throat as he reached down to tug at Kensi's head, his fingers lacing themselves through her silky hair to gently pull her away from his pulsing body, but then he felt bereft as the tip of his cock, that she had been nibbling on, left the heat of her mouth. Deeks quickly changed his mind, "No...No, don't stop," pushing her back down onto him, feeling her lips turn to a smile as she granted him his wish.

Deeks was still reeling from the unexpected turn of events that had led to him being pinned to his now completely destroyed bed as Kensi continued to give him head having worked her way down his body which continued to tremble with a mixture of fear, trepidation and excitement as he half expected Kensi to suddenly snap handcuffs on his wrists and shackle him to the bed before leaving him buck naked for the other duo of their team to find him, eventually.

But then the other part of him had thought he had died and gone to heaven as he waited for the next step of her seduction. That he was completely naked whilst Kensi was still fully clothed unnerved him some, but then maybe Kensi thought that it was kind of kinky, or she just liked playing the dominant one. As his eyes rolled to the back of his head when Kensi took him fully into her mouth, sucking on him so hard that Deeks thought his balls were going to combust, he figured that maybe he really had just died and gone to heaven.

His hands involuntarily gripped her scalp as he felt himself begin to boil deep inside as her continued stroke only served to bank his ardour to breaking point. "Oh, God, Kens," he grunted, the words tight in his throat as he frantically tried to still his own body. "Don't move."

He felt and heard her throaty chuckle as she shifted, her lips rising to gently caress his tip, tasting the pre-cum that had pooled there. Kensi's dark eyes rose to meet his as his head left the bed to look at her. "Not fair, Kens. How come I'm getting all the fun here?" He murmured thickly, his heart pounding in his ears as his body twitched with unquenched desire.

Kensi chuckled again as she released him and slowly climbed up his body on all fours until she came within a heartbeat of his eyes. She'd loved his eyes since the very first time they'd met. They were the bluest of the blues and revealed just about everything the man thought, and desired. Right now they were still dilated with passion. She could see it, she could feel it in the heartbeat beneath her palms as she watched him, the smile on her beautiful face teasing. "You don't think I'm having fun, Deeks? Oh, I think you've got that very wrong. I'm having lots of fun making you squirm,"

As Kensi began to plant feather-light kisses about his face occasionally nipping at his chin, his lips and his ears she covertly reached for his hands, lacing her fingers between his and surreptitiously rising them until they were above his head.

Deeks couldn't believe his luck as he laced his fingers with hers letting her lift them above his head. It put him in one of his favourite positions; right between Kensi's breasts. Now he figured he really had died and gone to heaven. It didn't matter that she was still clothed. The skimpy top beneath the chequered shirt she wore dropped away from her body and her bra was one of those boned ones so that her luscious, full breasts were now spilling out and now his for the taking. Deeks didn't hesitate as he lifted his head and nuzzled his face in between the deep valley and drank his fill.

But even though Deeks was having the time of his life he knew that Kensi Blye was up to no good. He knew her too well, and knew that the first chance she got she would leave him high and dry with a raging hard on. His gut was screeching at him to be careful, that she was getting him into a position where she could handcuff him but Deeks inwardly grinned as he continued to suckle at the creamy flesh wishing to God that he could shove the material completely out of the way so he could get to her nipples. He waited until he was certain that Kensi was intending to do exactly what he predicted and then he struck.

Within seconds Deeks had Kensi flipped and bound to the railings with her own handcuffs. Her shocked eyes met his laughing ones as she realised her monumental mistake. The prank that she had intended to play on him had completely back fired and now she was the captive. "What are you doing, Deeks?" She squeaked indignantly.

As Marty Deeks began to unbutton Kensi's shirt, the same eyes that Kensi thought were beautiful were now shining with determination and desire. She hadn't planned on things going this far - at least not today, at any rate. Today was supposed to have been about discovering just what made Deeks tick. But now...now the boot was firmly on the wrong foot, and as Deeks pushed aside the shirt as he spoke, "Me? I'm just getting my own back, Kens. You ready for a dose of your own medicine?" as he lifted up the vest beneath, then reached underneath her to spring the bra clasp, Kensi realised that she was in trouble.

Big trouble.

Chapter three

Kensi could only repeat her question as her heart hammered beneath her chest. "What are you doing, Deeks?"

The question seemed moot as she watched him pop the button on her jeans before dropping lower to undo and remove her boots. Once that was done he grabbed the hem of both legs and tugged on them. Kensi could only squeal with surprise and lifted her butt as her jeans began to disappear down her legs before unceremoniously being dumped onto the floor beside her boots.

Kensi held her breath as Deeks merely sat back on his heels, his hands on his thick hairy thighs as he did no more than look up the length of her slender body. He wished he'd taken a moment to divest her of the shirt and vest before shackling her but hadn't wanted to risk an all out assault. A huge pity as Kensi had a body to die for, for a woman.

The white bikini panties she wore were as sexy as hell against her olive skin and eventually his eyes rose high enough to meet hers. She was watching him with worry etched on her face, wondering if she had pushed her luck too far with the man currently sitting at the foot of his bed.

For a long moment they simply, steadily held each other's gaze until eventually Deeks murmured to her surprise, "Tell me to stop, Kens. Tell me you don't want this and I'll let you go right now."

Damn, what could she say to that? She wanted him now more than anything in the world. She wanted to know how he would make love to her. She wanted him deep, deep inside her. She wanted...Oh, God, she wanted it all; every little thing that he had to offer her.

But having all that meant that they probably couldn't work together anymore and Kensi loved working with Deeks; loved the constant banter between them; loved knowing that he cared enough for her to risk his own life to save hers.

In the end there could be only one answer to give him.

"I want you to let me go, Deeks."

Disappointment swept over Deeks' face. He'd been certain that she wouldn't have said that. He'd hoped that she wouldn't say that. He'd wanted to make love her so badly that his entire body throbbed with need.

But he'd posed the stupid words and he couldn't go back on them, no matter how much it was going to cost him. Slipping his feet to the floor Deeks reached for his own jeans to retrieve the key for the handcuffs, but before he could remove it Kensi quiet voice stopped him in his tracks.

"But only so you can make me as naked as you are."

Surprised and shocked, he turned his face to look at her. She was watching him steadily, her smile inviting him, tempting him. Dropping the jeans back to the floor Deeks climbed back onto the bed and slid his long body alongside hers until they were face to face. His fingers rose to trace her features lovingly, his voice hoarse as he rained tiny kisses wherever his lips touched. "I'll undo you in a minute, I promise. Just let me enjoy you like this for a little while. It's a kinda fantasy of mine, okay?"

Kensi nodded shyly as Deeks slipped his arm across her bare midriff coming to settle around her waist and Kensi sucked in a shuddery breath at the intimate touch. God, if Deeks just touching her stomach emitted that kind of reaction Kensi was sure she was going to explode when they really got down to it.

And she couldn't wait.

"I knew it! Her car's here, G."

"Maybe they're just talking, Sam. You know things have been really tense between them lately. Maybe they're sorting it out right now." Callan reasoned.

Sam snorted. "I bet you 50 dollars they are in there right now making whoopee."

"50 bucks, huh? You gonna go do the knocking?" Callan asked his laughter grating on Sam's nerves just a tad more than it should have. He simply didn't trust Deeks. Oh, he liked him well enough, he was a good cop. But he wasn't happy that he was probably getting down and dirty with Kensi. There couldn't possibly be a happy ending at the end of it, he was sure of it. Deeks was a playboy and Kensi was most definitely not and he didn't want her hurt and certainly not by Deeks. Sam figured he just might just have to shoot the surf jock after all.

"Try ringing her cell again."

"No, you ring it, Sam. You're the one having a coronary about this. You ring her." Callan fenced back good-naturedly.

Sam pondered for a moment or two before saying the most preposterous thing Callan had ever heard. "We could go snoop through his windows."

Startled, Callan laughed outright at him. "Are you into voyeurism now, Sam? Damn, do you think Kensi would really like us to see her having...?"

That was it, Sam had heard enough. With a growl he shoved his car door open and stormed over to Deeks' front door and hammered on it with his fist.

"Deeks! " Sam bellowed. " You in there? You've got five minutes to get your ass out here, or else we're coming in!"

Callan could only watch and shake his head with bemusement figuring that he'd just made himself an easy 50 bucks. If Deeks and Kensi were making whoopee they sure as hell weren't now.

Deeks paused. He had just swirled his tongue into Kensi's belly button and had hooked his fingers into her panty elastic ready to reveal her hidden secrets to his greedy mouth and eyes when they both heard the unmistakable pounding of the door.

Deeks stared up at Kensi and her own head lifted from the pillow, as it was unable to do anything more than that, to meet his startled eyes in horror as her hands were still handcuffed to the bed end, her shock echoing his at the prospect of being caught out like naughty school children.

Closing his eyes after hearing Sam's voice bellowing through his door, Deeks dropped his head, landing squarely into Kensi's cotton covered crotch. Taking a deep appreciative breath of her scent knowing that it was going to be the last time for a while that he was going to be able to do so, Deeks moaned, "I don't believe this. I just don't fucking believe this." each word punctuated with a quick kiss to the invisible promise of what lay beneath the white briefs.

Reluctantly pushing himself away from the bed, and temptation, Deeks quickly shoved his feet into his jeans barely pulling the zipper up high enough to keep them on. On another occasion Kensi would have melted and gone into a sexual frenzy at the vision that stood brooding impatiently before her, but when he started to leave the bedroom Kensi realised that he was going to leave her handcuffed to the bed while he went to get rid of Sam and, undoubtedly Callan too.

"Deeks!" She screeched as loudly as she dared. "You can't leave me here like this! What if..."

Her angry words were cut off when Deeks hurried back and slammed the bedroom door shut, his, "Don't move from that spot," barely made it to her ears as she watched with horror as the door closed on her, her eyes belatedly drifting down her body, suddenly seeing what the guys would see if they walked in on her. Kensi moaned as her head hit the pillow beneath her. She was dead meat, but not as dead as Deeks was going to be when he got his ass back in there.

Sam Hannah's eyes started at Deeks' face and slowly worked their way down his body to his naked toes taking in the dishevelled, barely dressed state. It didn't take much to guess that he'd indeed caught him doing something he shouldn't be, especially when he was supposed to be at work.

Just as slowly, Sam's eyes rose again until they reached Deeks' bright blue eyes. Sam didn't miss the feint blush that stole up his neck, turning his ears pink en route. Seeing Deeks in nothing more than his half done up jeans, Sam's voice turned cold when he finally spoke.

"You got something to tell us, Deeks, like what the hell you are doing here instead of being at work? And before you answer that one, you want to tell us where the hell Kensi is?"

Deeks grinned as he edged the door open wide enough to spot Callan standing somewhat in the background, his own face holding an enigmatic grin that told Deeks that none of this was his idea, but even so, he'd better answer the big guy before he got shot.

"Hey guys, nice of you to check up on me. I think I gotta bug or something. I meant to ring in sick but I fell back asleep. Sorry. I'll square it with Hettie later." He prevaricated.

Sam folded his arms telling Deeks in no uncertain terms that he didn't buy one word of the bullshit he'd just spewed. "And Kensi, she got this bug too?" he asked sarcastically.

Warily Deeks pulled the door up a little more, half expecting Sam to come bursting in when he told his next big whopper. "Yeah, Sam, I reckon she has. She's holed up in my spare room right now – been puking her guts up all night long. You should see the mess she's made of my carpet."

_Ooops!_

"I mean, you shouldn't come in here," He hurried on realising he'd just made a monumental mistake in inviting Sam and G in. "You know, it could be infectious, or something."

Deeks began to slowly close the door as he spoke, knowing in his heart that he'd blown it. But maybe, just maybe, if he could get the door shut, he'd rescue the situation. Sam's boot stopped that idea. Sam shoving on the door to push Deeks out of the way so he could step into the doorway finally told him that disaster was imminent. Life as he knew it was over.

Boldly Deeks stood in front of Sam before he could take another step inside. By this time Callan had entered the door and Deeks was beginning to feel decidedly outnumbered and began to sweat profusely as he tried frantically to think of a way out. God, he couldn't let them see Kensi. He'd be dead before he hit the floor. Worse than that, he'd lose Kensi's heart and there was no way in hell he was going to see that happen, not while he was still breathing.

He held Sam's gaze, his hand rising to stop him from coming in any further. "Listen, man," He pleaded, all ideas of joking long gone as the seriousness of the situation finally took hold. "Kensi and me, well, we've got something going on, okay? I just need a few more minutes with her and then we'll be in, I swear."

Without moving his feet Sam turned his head and gave Callan a knowing half smile, but even so, he wasn't happy with what he was hearing. He didn't want anything going on between Deeks and Kensi. In fact, he didn't want Deeks even considering something happening between the two of them. Nothing good could come out of a union between them. They were too different. They were too far apart in their lifestyles to even think that they'd make it as a couple. Damn, Sam just didn't want Deeks screwing with Kensi's life, he liked her too much for him to be messing with her head and he had no doubts that Deeks would.

The cold voice of reasoning spoke up from behind him."Maybe you should check with Kensi; see if she's okay with this something that's going on. She _is_ a big girl now, you know, Sam?"

"Kensi!" Sam suddenly bellowed, "You want to tell us that you actually want to be here with this jerk, or do you want us to smash him to a pulp and come rescue you?"

Deeks swallowed painfully as he held his ground and waited for Kensi to either send him to meet his maker, or maybe, just maybe, save the day and tell them what they didn't want to hear, and that was that she was okay.

It was the longest minute of Deeks' life until Kensi's voice echoed through the house." Hi guys! What are you doing here? Checking up to see if I've murdered the half wit that's put all my clothes in his washing machine without leaving me a stitch to wear?" The laughter that followed was a tad high pitched and desperate and Deeks mentally cringed as he himself grinned boldly at the two men watching him avidly.

"It was raining when she got here."

Sam's response was deadpan. "Uh huh. Raining, huh? G, you remember it raining earlier?"

_Ooops!_

"Okay, okay!" Deeks relented, "Kensi didn't want me to tell you this, but she fell in the neighbour's pool. Wasn't a pretty sight. Promised that I wouldn't say anything to you guys. Too embarrassed. You know how mad she gets when she goofs up." He whispered with an elaborated wink.

_Phew!_

"And she didn't go home because...?" Sam prompted, suddenly desperate to hear what else the blonde goofball could come up with before he pounded his ass.

"Didn't want to get her car seats wet, man." Nice logical answer, Deeks reasoned, pleased as punch with his quick thinking.

Callan had heard enough. He'd had no doubt from the moment they'd spotted Kensi's car in his driveway that Deeks and Kensi were indeed making whoopee. Grabbing Sam by his big muscular arm, G tugged. "Come on, Sam, let's get out of here. I think we've established that Kensi is here and that she's alive and well and probably at this moment buck naked in Deeks' spare bedroom waiting for her clothes to dry. Isn't that right, Deeks?"

The pointed look he gave Deeks told the younger man that had better be the case otherwise he was going to have some major explaining to do at a later date.

Deeks had never so relieved in his life. "Yeah, yeah," he gushed. "Just waiting for her clothes to finish drying and then we'll be in, I swear."

Sam held his spot for a while longer, clearly reluctant to give in, but eventually on a growl of impatience spun on his heels and followed Callan back out of the door. But he wasn't quite done with his threats yet.

"Get her back in one piece, Deeks, or your ass is mine."

Wisely Deeks said nothing as he made to close the door so he could wilt against it with relief, but Kensi had obviously heard Sam and G leaving and had thought they'd gone when she yelled her displeasure at being made to look a total fool. "Marty Deeks, if you don't get your hairy butt in here and get me out of these cuffs right now, you're gonna wish you'd done ten rounds with Sam Hannah instead of what I'm going to do you!"

Deeks should have known what was coming. He should have known that the two NCIS officers could only garner one thing from Kensi's unwitting demand. One second he was standing there with his eyes shut as he realised he was about to die, the next he was flat on his ass as Sam's fist connected with his jaw knocking him to the floor with its force.

As the door slammed after the departing men Deeks figured he'd just got lucky as he warily wiggled his aching jaw from side to side to test if it was broken. Grimacing as his fingers touched the swelling that was already making itself known, Deeks pushed himself to his feet as Kensi's voice called his name in alarm. "Deeks! Marty! Are you okay? Damn it! Let me out of here!"

Deeks sighed with despair instinctively knowing that his life was about to make another major turn; a turn that he was going to have to make anyway, but now it was just going to happen a whole lot sooner than he wanted. There was no way he could stay with NCIS now. He was going to have to stick with the LA police.

But then, as he made his way back to his bedroom, getting down and dirty with the woman currently still fastened to his bed, he figured it was all going to be worth it. Kensi Blye was definitely worth it, especially once he'd soothed down her ruffled feathers. There was only one way that Marty Deeks knew how to do that and as he re-entered his bedroom and closed the door behind him, shucking his jeans on the way, all thoughts of his swelling face and going in to work slipped away as he leant on his bed and started crawl his way back up the long, smooth, bare legs that lay there waiting for him.

tbc..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter four

"You really think that you are just going to come back in here and pick up where you left off, Deeks?" Kensi scoffed at him, non-too-lady like.

_Uh oh, she was pissed_

Before he could do any kind of apologising, Deeks needed to make sure that Kensi couldn't get at any of his delicate nether regions. Slipping his long naked body on top of hers, Deeks managed to pin her long limbs beneath his before pushing himself up onto his forearms so that she could see his face.

Kensi's beautiful dark chocolate eyes were ablaze with fire. She was more than pissed at him. She was downright furious at him for leaving her in a position that, had anything gone wrong, could have been the ultimate humiliation for her. Then Kensi spotted the swelling lip and grinned with devilment.

"Sam gottcha, huh?" She smirked as Deeks' tongue slipped between his lips and licked the spot that was stinging like crazy. He was tempted to ask her to kiss it better but thought better of it. Knowing the mood she was currently in he wouldn't have put it past her to bite his damn lip off.

Instead he tried for teasing her. "Got off on that, did you, Kens?" He asked knowingly. "Figured you might. He hits pretty hard, doesn't he? Damn, He won't get to do that to me again in a hurry, even if it was to save your reputation which, by the way, is shot to hell now, thanks to yourself." He smirked back.

Kensi's bottom lip turned down in a not so sincere pout. "Aw...poor Deeks, got all busted up for little ol' me. Want me to kiss it all better?" She asked sassily with not one ounce of sincerity in her loaded question.

Now it was Deeks' turn to snort. "Not on your life!" It was time to turn the tables. "Actually Kens, I figure you owe me now, and while I have you nicely secured to my bedpost, I think I may just collect."

Kensi Blye went very still. Surely Deeks didn't intend carrying on with his little seduction scene. Surely after what had happened, and after nearly being caught, he couldn't mean to carry on as before. Damn it, Callan and Sam had almost seen her in just about the most compromising position possible, and she was still thanking God that at least she had been still reasonably covered.

God, another ten minutes or so later and it could have been so much worse. Kensi went cold just thinking about it.

"Undo me, Deeks, and I mean now or you're a dead man. I'm not playing this game anymore." She demanded again, pulling against her restraints, her body jerking with the violent movement, it echoing along his sensitive body sending his nerve endings into a frenzy of ball-crunching hunger. The sensation set the demons inside of Deeks free.

The responding laugh was etched with a menace that she didn't think Deeks was capable of and it was punctuated with a sharp, short kiss to her mouth, but he didn't dare linger for fear of losing his swollen lip. Clearly Kensi had forgotten that she was still shackled half naked to his bed. No way in hell was she in the position to threaten him, not now, not when he'd gotten so close to making her lose her mind.

_No, siree. Nope. Nada. Not happening, babe_.

Deeks wanted her now more than ever and he wasn't setting her free until he'd proved it to her, and he knew of only way of doing that, and he couldn't do that if he set her free, at least, not until he'd reduced her to a puddle in his arms.

Deeks lowered his long body on top of Kensi's until he was perfectly aligned with hers. His face hovered above hers and Kensi lost herself in Deeks' azure eyes. The world vanished until only two heartbeats were felt and breaths mingled, getting shallower and shallower, silently pleading until that plea finally happened.

Slowly Deeks' eyes slipped shut with Kensi's as he lowered his head to meet her lips as they reached for his, and at last, at long last, Marty Deeks and Kensi Blye finally got down to making the sweetest of whoopee together.

He felt Kensi's sigh as he swept his tongue along her lips begging her to let him in. Barely a heartbeat later Kensi turned her head, opened her mouth and let Deeks sweep inside, the motion kick-starting something so deep inside her that it made her body arch against his as it sought for more, revelling in the power that surged through her as she felt his rock hard shaft slide against her cotton panties in response, pushing, searching for the sanctuary that she was offering him.

They were both trembling with need as Deeks tore his mouth from hers and sipped at her lips, turning this way and then the other, his breathing heavy as he whispered, "God, Kens, this is gonna be over before we get to second base if you keep doing that."

"Untie me, Deeks and I guarantee you you'll want to skip second base." She panted, unable to still the rhythmic movements, even when Deeks dropped his hands to her hips in a valiant but futile effort to still her torturous movements, his moan dredged up from the very depths of his soul as he fought to hold on.

Deeks pushed himself back onto his knees, his hands fanning over her satiny skin as he studied the beautiful creature that lay wantonly before him. She was still wearing her shirt and vest and he knew that he needed to see her as naked as he, and as much as Deeks wanted to keep her handcuffed to his bed he was going to have to let her go.

His large hands slipped to her thighs and he lovingly traced sensual paths along her silky skin until he reached the tantalising edges of her virginal panties. Finally making the decision, Deeks reached across for his jeans and hunted for the tiny key that he knew was tucked into the small inner pocket, but before reaching for the lock he held the key up before her face, his gaze mocking as he dared to plead for his life.

"If I let you go, Kensi are you going to resort to killing me before I get the chance to make everything better between us? I mean, I know you're pissed at me for leaving you like this, Kens, and I did take a punch from the big guy for keeping him from seeing you wearing _The_ cutest panties in LA, and I'm very likely gonna get fired for screwing around with you anyhow, even if I haven't technically screwed you yet, and I really do want to screw you, Kensi. I really do. So am I forgiven?"

With each word he spoke Deeks' voice slower and lower until the last question became just a husky caress that whispered against Kensi's face as he reached across to unlock her restraints

Deeks didn't give Kensi the chance to either forgive him or change her mind about what was going to happen between them as he settled his mouth upon hers again once the handcuffs were released. But he needn't have worried as Kensi's eager fingers threaded themselves into his long, soft shaggy hair, her own moan leaving her throat now that she was free and could join in with the intimate mating game.

To say Deeks was startled when he found himself flipped onto his back barely a few moments later was an understatement, but he soon found himself in awe of Kensi's beauty as she sat astride him, her heat scorching him as she settled upon him with only her panties separating them but even so, they were unable to stop the pulsing need that lay beneath.

Slowly Kensi removed the shirt and then the T beneath that leaving her in a white seamless bra that was as snowy white as her panties. She reached behind her but Deeks quickly sat up reaching for her hands to stop her. "I want to do that," he murmured thickly, his eyes holding hers as he released the clips that had kept her magnificent breasts from his ardent gaze.

Tossing the bra aside Deeks held her eyes as he slowly lowered his back to the sheets, and then, at long last, allowed his eyes to drop lower. Kensi held herself proud as she let Deeks take his fill of her. She'd been blessed with her body but watching Deeks looking at her took her pride to another level. If there had been any doubts about her feelings before the eventful morning began, Deeks had shattered them, and even more so when he pulled himself up again, slipping his arms around her as he kissed her deeply, reverently, for the longest of times. Then and only then did he allow his hands to do what they had itched to do for so long.

Touch her.

Kensi's head dropped back as Deeks' lips began to blaze a path down her throat, across her shoulders, across the tops of the silky mounds and then finally, at last, he took one dusky tip into his mouth and drank from her as though he was dying of thirst, and then afforded the other the same honour moments later.

Kensi's own hands blazed a trail of their own; through the shaggy locks, across his shoulders, down his beefy arms, around the tightened and tiny nipples and then lower still until her fingers finally found what they'd really wanted; him, his hardness, the silky, dewy-tipped engorged heart of him.

A gasp of shock at her touch left Deeks' throat and her mouth quickly swallowed it as he surged against her as the hand that had encased his cock moved in rhythm to her own rocking as she rubbed against him. God, she had to get him inside her. Deeks' hands dropped to cradle her butt and tried to reign in the frantic movements that were driving him as wild as the hands that were stroking him. He was going to go mental if he didn't get deep inside of her right that very second. Neither one complained when he gripped the sides of the panties tearing them away from her before tucking them under his pillow.

And then the universe slipped to a stop again as Deeks pushed back up in a sitting position so that he could hold her in his arms as they found nirvana together. Only their expectant breaths could be heard as Kensi locked her eyes with his, cradled his head in her hands and rose a little before slowly sinking onto him at the same time as their mouths collided in a kiss that sealed them together for eternity.

They'd done it. Marty Deeks and Kensi Blye had finally given into the thing that had been constant niggle between them, and as Deeks lay back down pulling Kensi with him as they began to move together as one, they were both well aware that there was no turning back now, for either of them.

Sunlight poured through the crack in Deeks' curtains bathing them both in its morning glow as they tumbled and loved on his bed. Deeks had been quick to roll Kensi onto her back but had only managed to hold her there for a few seconds before she took control again, flipping him onto his back before he could blink.

_So she liked to be the dominant one,_ Deeks noted as he sunk his teeth into the crook of her shoulder as she rode him hard her long, lithe body undulating beneath his hands as she sought heaven. Deeks could feel himself getting ready to burst but soon realised that Kensi was struggling with her own release, her whimpers holding a mixture of neediness and unquenched tension. Well, he could soon squash that problem, after all, he was renowned for being a gentleman, and a gentleman never left a woman hanging, for any reason.

Kensi felt the loss and confusion as soon as she felt Deeks pushing on her shoulders, but as soon as he sought out and touched the screaming, aching bud that was keeping her hanging and in tortured suspense, Kensi relaxed with a shuddering moan of pleasure. His long fingers began to circle the tight bundle of nerves that would send her soaring as Kensi sat back until she could feel him deep, deep inside her. Deeks' other hand held her hip, lovingly branding her as his own, not wanting to let her go - unable to let her go. She was his now, no matter what the future, or Sam and Callan, or even Hetti threw at them. They'd finally taken that step from friends to lovers and there was absolutely no turning back for either of them now.

Deeks watched transfixed as Kensi began to blossom before his very eyes, her body flushing with desire, her breasts changing before his very eyes as they swelled with need. Her heated movements beneath his hands had slowed to a minuscule rocking upon him, but he could feel her inner body gripping him until all of a sudden the tempo changed as she finally opened herself up both inside and out, as, at last, her climax rolled through her, the sudden saturation of his loins as she let go of her precious liquid made Deeks gasp as he gripped both her hips so that he could move himself inside Kensi's body to set free his own waiting release.

Their names, torn from the very depths of their souls as they cascaded together before collapsing into each other's arms, told them both that what had just happened between them was more than just sex. They'd just made the sweetest of love, a love that could not, and would not, be denied any longer. And as Deeks cradled Kensi in his arms as they both glowed in the aftermath of their union, she tenderly whispered as she licked at the saltiness on his throat, "What's the chance of Sam and Callan coming back if we don't turn up for work today?"

He chuckled against her hair as he breathed in her scent. "I've got a gun, honey, remember?"

Deeks rolled onto his back pulling Kensi on top of him and began to nuzzle her neck, her throat, every part of her face, startling her when she felt him begin to harden against her as it pleaded to enter its new found home again_. _

_The man was insatiable!_ He didn't beg for long as Kensi moved her own body so that he could slip back inside her, and as Deeks flipped Kensi onto her back a heartbeat later and reached over for the handcuffs at the same time, all thoughts of their comrades were forgotten as Marty Deeks and Kensi Blye set about making a whole lot more whoopee, together.

End

July 2011


End file.
